


Not the Same

by Inebriated



Series: How it Really Went Down [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A Smidge of Voyeurism, Again what am I doing with my life, Dubious Consent, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I did no planning for this, Jerry Daycare, Let’s see where this path takes us, M/M, Mortynight Run, Smut, So yeah, There might be a bit of angst but not much if any, Um. have fun?, s2ep2, this is gonna be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriated/pseuds/Inebriated
Summary: Rick and Morty drop Jerry off at the Jerry-Daycare. Jerry sees a surplus of Sleepy Garys running around with the Jerrys, bringing back the fake memories he’d tried to suppress.





	Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Galaxy/gifts).



> So... SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN. I won’t lie. I’m a kinky motherfucker. So there is exhibitionism this is your warning. It’s not infront of people but it is around people. And people can hear them. Someone might walk in on them I’m doing this on a whim. It gets wild. So, have fun and I’m sorry it’s so late I just had SO much shit to do; but I finally got it done YAY.

“J-EUGH-rry,” Rick didn’t even glance back at the nervous man who was frantically looking at his new surroundings. “We’ll be back to pick you up later. If Morty d-UGH-oesn’t lose your ticket.” Rick paused to glance at his grandson, “but really Morty, you can throw that fucking ticket in the trash for all I care. Just l-letting you know.” Rick turned back around, continuing to walk towards the front desk of the daycare. “Have fun you God damn disappointment.” Rick was tearing into Jerry a bit more than usual, upset that the man had come along on he and Morty’s adventure. It wasn’t like Jerry had a commanding presence, so why would the man think that his son and father-in-law would remember he was there?

      “You can’t just talk to me like that Rick,” came Jerry’s weak self-defense. The brunet was already scared, not used to the aliens and numerous versions of Ricks and Mortys, so his response was small and a little delayed.

      “F-UGH-ck, I-I can’t d-deal with this pathetic fuck-tard right now Morty. Take- take him to that Slorkovian over there, sh-she’ll put him with the rest of the mistakes.” Rick said as he walked away and finished signing in, ready to leave as soon as possible.

      Morty awakwardly took his father’s wrist and led him over to the large pink Jerry caretaker, offering him a small goodbye, ready to get back over to Rick. 

     “It’s okay Jerry, I’m sure they’ll be back, just go in there and make some friends. Be nice to the other Jerrys!” The kind, slightly condescending, woman opened the door for the confused brunet; who stumbled through the entrance with mumbled words of protest.

* * *

 

      Upon entering, Jerry saw a number of different versions of himself. Some crowded around different TVs that weren’t even plugged into anything, others watching one big television, and then there were some that were just talking to each other. However, the most interesting people weren’t the Jerrys, they were the people that replaced him. 

      On the way to the daycare Rick had explained that different Ricks would drop off their Jerrys in the unfortunate event that one was on an adventure with a Rick. So when Jerry saw Sleepy Garys and a few Paul Flieshmans walking among the Jerrys his surprise was a bit lessened. It made sense, there were infinite realities so there would have to be some in which Sleepy Gary was real; so why did seeing him shock Jerry so much? 

      Jerry hadn’t thought about Sleepy Gary in the longest. He’d tried so, so hard to forget, to look past the death of his parasitic best friend and lover. He could never forget how it felt to have someone that loved him holding him; kissing him like he was the most amazing thing since sliced bread; being filled with a big warm c-. 

     Jerry’s dick was already semi-erect at recalling his repressed memories. The pain of second place; the only person to ever really love him; the fear of getting caught with a veiny rod in his mouth and balls in his hand in the alleyway behind the supermarket. Even after Parasite Gary was shot, he and Beth never talked about it. Never discussed how they both loved him more than they did each other; how they both though Sleepy Gary preferred Jerry, not even how Beth had so easily killed someone she thought that she loved. They never talked about anything without a slew of defensive curses and a glass of wine.

     Jerry’s thoughts were starting to get a little carried away. He began to explore the daycare, the long beige hallways offering a wide selection of open doors and small rooms. He occasionally saw a Beth mascot run through; though he found it odd and a little offensive that someone thought an enlarged cotton head that resembled his wife would capture his attention. Jerry was beginning to get bored, walking passed versions of himself that were carrying typical Jerry-like conversations. But he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, there was too much on his mind.

      Jerry quietly trudged into a small pale blue room, occupied only by a mini fridge, a small coffee table, and a small abstract painting. Jerry quietly sat down at the wooden table, resting his head in his hands. He needed a minute to think.

      There was no doubt that Jerry and Beth’s relationship was an unhealthy mess that was slowly tearing their family apart. Jerry was even more sure that he’s never felt more whole and appreciated than when he was with Sleepy Gary. If Jerry was in this daycare he’d have the chance to do something that he could only dream of now. Jerry could be with Sleepy Gary.

     But did he really want to? Just thinking about the man got Jerry close to tears and undeniably hard. It was not a fun combination. So if Jerry talked to him again, even if it was just a different version of the man, would he be okay afterward? Or would Jerry fall apart after realizing that no matter what he did he couldn’t have the man of his memories?

     Jerry couldn’t remember a time at which he had felt as happy and valued as he did with Sleepy Gary. And he hasn’t since. So wouldn’t be okay if he let himself prentend, just this one time? Jerry was lifting himself out of the chair and away from the coffee table when he heard someone’s footsteps as they entered the small room.

     And as if it was part of some overly convenient plot, a Sleepy Gary stood next to the mini fridge, fiddling with the adapter of a phone charger. “Hiya Jerry, couldn’t find an open outlet until I stumbled in here. Why’re you in here all alone?” Sleepy Gary plugged the charger into the outlet, setting his phone on the coffee table and sitting across from Jerry. 

     YOLO, words to live by. Or at least they were for Jerry, at the moment. “I, uh, just needed to think for a bit.” Jerry said, scooting to the edge of his chair, closer to Gary. “So Gary-“

      The taller brunet reached for his phone, flicking the ringer off. “No Jerry I’m not a parasite.” Gary’s tone wasn’t passive aggressive or rude, as it never really was, if anything he sounded intrigued at the sudden interest in conversation.

      “How did you know what I was gonna ask?” Jerry, ever the naive shell of a man, decided that Gary would always know him better than anyone else.

      “I had a hunch.” Gary thought that saying that he’d been asked that question by twenty-six Jerrys would put a damper on the conversation. He knew that look in Jerry’s eyes better than anyone else. “In my dimension you were the parasite.” Gary had a sadned look in his eyes as he spoke, small lines creasing around them. He’d felt a gaping hole in himself whenever he thought of his lost lover. The perfect embodiment of his dead best friend sat in front of him, that same look of wanton and desperation in his eyes. “Yeah, when- when Beth shot you I uh,” Gary paused. He looked up at Jerry until their eyes met.

      “I miss you.” Came Jerry’s badly timed, slightly awkward outburst. 

      Neither of the men were ready for this. Whether they needed more time to cope or they would never truly heal was irrelevant. Because they were both sitting across from the only person that they needed more than anyone else. The only person that loved them. It was only fair that they get some happiness, some small little victory, in their lives. So that they could wake up in the morning again, without thinking of going into the garage to find something to blast their brains out with. 

      Sleepy Gary lifted his hand to Jerry’s cheek as he leaned against the coffee table; his eyes shone with a vulnerability that only Jerry got to see. “Would it be okay if we, um-“ Gary was about to ask an extremely delicate question, so he had to be careful about the delivery.

      “Just like- just like old times right?” Jerry got the gist of where the question was going. Had he really lucked out this much? It only made sense that Sleepy Gary would feel the same way, they went through the same thing; they both needed this, both had  _craved_ this for the longest time. 

      And although Jerry was close to tears at the familiarity of being so close to Sleepy Gary, he smiled into the kiss when their lips met. 

      Sleepy Gary led the kiss, threading his fingers through Jerry’s brown curls. He combed through Jerry’s hair as he pulled the smaller man closer, meshing his tongue against Jerry’s. The slick muscles twirled against each other, stroking and brushing until the two men were red-faced and out of breath. Jerry pulled back for air, his cock already gaining interest from the intense kiss. He palmed Gary through his pants as he caught his breath and began to unbuckle his belt. “Do you have lube Gary?” Jerry’s voice rang in Gary’s ears as the taller male found it difficult to focus.

      It took Gary a couple of moments to piece together what Jerry had asked. “No,” Gary stood up and pulled his pants down to his knees. “No sorry.”

      Jerry reached for Gary’s underwear and yanked it downward, gawking at how identical his dick was to _his_  Sleepy Gary’s. “Guess I’ll just have to get you slick enough to slip right in.” Jerry remembered how much Sleepy Gary loved it when he talked dirty. He could’ve said the simplest shit and Gary would go wild. 

      This Sleepy Gary must not have been one for dirty talk. He only hummed in response and started to jerk himself off, lathering his cock with his precum. 

     The Jerry that Sleepy Gary knew was never this upfront. Gary was the dominant and Jerry was the submissive. That’s how they liked it. But this wasn’t the Jerry that Sleepy Gary knew. This was a Jerry that was into completely different stuff. It was still a  _Jerry_ though, so he could pretend. 

      Jerry got on his knees in front of Gary, taking the other man’s cock out of his hands. Jerry hadn’t given a fellatio since-

      This was supposed to help Jerry forget, give his mind a moments rest from the pain of life without Gary. So for now, just right now, Jerry would allow himself to believe that this was  _his_ Sleepy Gary. 

      Jerry’s warm tongue found the underside of Sleepy Gary’s dick, delicately tracing the veins along the throbbing cock. He shuffled a bit more, getting a little more comfortable on the ground. Jerry lifted his head again, sliding his tongue against Gary’s slit as he lowered his mouth around him. Jerry bobbed his head slowly, taking as much of Gary as he could while licking around the length in his mouth. 

      Gary let out a deep moan, hands reaching for Jerry’s hair. Well, a different Jerry did have its upsides. The Jerry that he knew gave inexperienced, overly cautious blowjobs. That didn’t make the Jerry that he was currently with any better than the one that Gary loved. No one could replace him. But it did mean that Gary got to experience one hell of a sucky-ducky.

      “ _Fuck,_ Jerry.” Jerry’s tongue lapped at Gary’s cock a little more furiously at the praise. Sadly the goal of Jerry’s (apparently) impressive blowjob wasn’t to get Gary off, it was to get Gary lubed up with his spit. So Jerry let Gary’s cock out of his mouth with a resounding pop, and stood, panting next to the red-faced man.

      Sleepy Gary had completely forgotten that he wasn’t really getting sucked off. So when Jerry pulled away he let out a grunt of disapproval. “Gary,” Jerry had the same look in his eyes that Sleepy Gary would’ve died to see again hours before their encounter. The shorter brunet blushed as he bent over the small coffee table, praying that it was sturdy enough for his next sultry deed. “Do you wanna prep me, o-or do you want me to?” Jerry wasn’t used to asking such lewd questions, he didn’t know how to phrase it delicately so it came out as blunt as it had in his head. 

      Seeing a blushing Jerry looking back at him as he waited for his approval, _that_ was what Sleepy Gary was used to. Jerry had him so fucking hard, Gary was ready to pound his ass into oblivion. “Let me,” Gary could barely focus, his mind racing towards memories of the Jerry that he once knew, picking up bits and pieces of his sensitive spots and small kinks. It was becoming too easy to forget that this wasn’t his Jerry. But that was the point of all this wasn’t it? To forget.

      It took Gary two steps, with his lengthy stride, to reach Jerry. He rested his palm on the man’s jeans massaging his ass through the coarse fabric. “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby.” Gary mumbled to himself, not even caring if Jerry heard him or not. Gary pulled Jerry’s pants down, along with his underwear, running the pad of his finger of Jerry’s waiting hole. He would have to prep him dry, considering that they didn’t have any lube. 

     Gary moved his hand away, enveloping it along with his middle finger in his mouth and soaking them with saliva. He pressed the wet fingers into Jerry, quickly bedinning to stretch the panting man. Gary twisted his hand, stretching and proding at a different angle.

     Gary began to increase his pace, driving into Jerry and searching for the one spot that would unravel the man. 

      His fingers pounded into Jerry, waiting to hear that oh-so familiar cry. 

      “O-oh  _God,_ Gary hit it again,  _fuck, again._ ” Jerry whined when Gary’s fingers suddenly crashed against his throbbing prostate. He pushed his ass further against the lanky man’s digits, trying to feel the sensation once more as he met his hand. Sadly Jerry’s request was denied, as Sleepy Gary removed his fingers with a lewd squelch.

      “Jerry, although you put on an amazing show,” Sleepy Gary paused to stare at the panting mess in front of him. “We just can’t skip out on the main act.”

      Gary’s overdone, cheesey analogy seemed to make Jerry even more needy and wanton. The stout male gathered himself as best he could as he stood to face Gary. He still craved the other’s approval, wanting to give him more pleasure than anyone else could.

      Gary hurriedly waddled over to Jerry, both their pants strewn around their ankles. He leaned toward the shorter man, capturing his lips with his own; once more dragging them both into a heated, rough kiss. Gary walked them both over to the wall, not disconnecting their lips until he'd reached down to take each of their pants off. 

      “Look at what you do to me Jerry.” Gary stepped out of his pants, nodding toward his leaking cock. He lifted Jerry’s leg, resting it on the arm that he’d been using to balance himself on the wall. 

      “Hm, y-yeah Gary?” Jerry could barely process everything that was happening. Was this real? Or was it another wet dream that would end in a gun shot and the wail of an alien parasite? At the moment Jerry supposed that it didn’t really matter, he would enjoy it until the end.

      Gary positioned himself, holding his weeping dick with his only free hand. He pressed the head of his cock against Jerry’s ass, slipping it between his cheeks as Jerry shuddered. “Ready baby?” It must have been a rhetorical question because as soon as the last syllable left Gary's lips he was pushing in. He gave a low grunt at the tight warmth encompassing his girth, listening to Jerry’s sharp intakes of breath.

      “You can move now Gary.” Jerry braced himself, preparing for the burning sensation that came with going raw; even if Gary’s veiny cock was lathered with pre. 

      Gary began thrusting, working against the friction yet trying not to go to fast and let Jerry adjust. Gary kissed up Jerry’s neck, nibbling on his jaw as his pace increased.

     “Oh, Jerry,” Gary couldn’t help himself anymore, he began entering Jerry as hard and as fast as his body let him, rutting up into the man.

      Jerry hissed as Gary sped up, the inside of his ass burning more with each thrust. But it felt so damn good combined with the pleasure that came with getting his prostate pounded. Jerry met each of Sleepy Gary’s thrusts with vigor, reveling in the fullness that he felt being filled with a hot, throbbing cock.

      Gary paused his movements. Did he just hear someone cough? It definitely hadn’t been Jerry, he hadn’t taken his eyes off the man, so who else could have coughed?

      “G-Gary, keep- keep going.” Jerry began half-riding Gary’s dick, seeing as Gary had abruptly stopped doing his job. 

      Gary was sure that he hadn’t imagined the sound. It was hard enough to try and pay attention to anything other than his approaching orgasm, but he didn’t want to get caught. Had they locked the door? Fuck, had they even closed the door? Gary pulled out slowly, neither of the two men had been fully satisfied.

      “What are you doing Gary? What’s wrong?” Jerry asked, he didn’t know if Gary had changed his mind or if he wanted to try something else. All Jerry knew was that his ass suddenly felt empty and cold. That was until Jerry gained a bit of the small amount of the limited observational skills that he had back and glanced up toward the room’s doorway.

      The door frame had been darkened by a shadow. Oh God, someone was there. “Fuck,” Gary cursed under his breath. “Come out, we know you’re the- there.” He was still out of breath from his constant movement less than three minutes ago. 

      Soon enough a very nervous Jerry came into view, fidgeting as he moved his hands away from his leaking hard on. “I-I um,” he was at a loss for words, it was obvious that he had been stroking himself through his pants, his cock was still twitching as he spoke.

       Sleepy Gary glanced at the intruder, taking in the sight of him before an idea came to mind. He didn’t need an explanation, it was easy to see what was happening. Gary turned back around, facing Jerry once more as he pushed into him again.

      “G-Gary what are you doing?” Jerry asked the question as if Gary didn’t see the other person in the room. It had obviously been intentional. But did Jerry like this? Did he enjoy being watched while he was being fu-

      “Oh  _shit,_ ” Jerry’s thoughts were cut off as Gary slammed into that one special spot once more. The man was beginning to unravel, the coil in the base of his stomach tightening. 

      The new Jerry watched the scene in awe, not understanding why they could continue even after he had caught them. But that didn’t matter, because before he knew it his hand was inching back over to his crotch.

 

* * *

       “So Dad,” Morty was sweaty and exhausted from the adventure he and Rick had just put an end to. “Did you like the- how’d you like it?” He asked, gesturing toward the planet becoming smaller in the distance.

      “It was, um,” Jerry paused. He didn’t want to think about it and get hard in front of his son and cruel father-in-law. “It was a lot nicer than I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the curtains close. That was a crazy ride. So when I write people canodooling, my mind is like one giant hentai. Hope you enjoyed it!!! (I really need to go to sleep)


End file.
